Silver Dragon Championship
by Selene JetFoot
Summary: Old violence will be brought up during this terrible tournament. And not only that... Come and play, if you are not afraid. The prize... hm, the prize will be your life...


Selene JetFoot: **WOOOHOOO**! -dances around the world, um, the room, that is- I did it, I did it, I _finally _did it! -waves paper sheets- I'm sooooo _cool_!

Kaiba: -rolls eyes- Yeah, right.

Selene JetFoot: -stops dancing and shouting- Hey, I heard that! -starts dancing again- I'm so happy, I'm so happy! I finished my FIRST CHAPTER! -jumps onto the balcony railing and almost falls off-

Whole cast: -sigh-

Selene JetFoot: -balances on the railing- Hey, don't be so sour! Lookey, what a nice day! And I'm fine, by the way!

Joey: -groans- That's what I fear the most...

Selene JetFoot: -whacks him on the head- Don't even try to ruin my spirit! Today is a good day because I FINISHED MY FIRST CHAPTER!

Kaiba: We already heard that.

Selene JetFoot: Oky doky, to the deal then. I want to thank my dear little cute baby brother for helping me to make this up (he's such a little lovely angel! ). Also I would very much like to say a HUUUUUUUUUUUGE "thank you" to my friend Helen who is a writer too (just like me :)). And, of course, my parents who supported me (more or less). And also there's an **ENORMOUS **thanks to everybody who made this page up and who are writing fanfictions here (again, just like me :)). I'm new here, so I'd like to ask you for nice, long and true reviews. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! By the way, I know my spelling and grammar may suck because I'm not English but Latvian, you know. And I study English only for four years which isn't enough. But I'm trying to do my best. So read and enjoy (and review!)!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YGO as I do not own the Lord Himself (honestly, I wish I did :)).

Selene JetFoot: And now, when you have read all this stuff, to the chappie! It's STORYTIME!

/.../ is hikari to yami and /.../ is yami to hikari (Toboe LoneWolf, I'm in your debt!).

Chapter 1

Setting Things Up

It was a nice morning in the very end of August. There were only two days left until the beginning of the new school year, and the Weatherman recently had acted as badly as he could, deserving all honour. All July had been cool and rainy, so had the first half of August, but now, when all Domino kids and teenagers would have to return in seemingly endless torture, also called the school after two days, the sun shined all the day and the sky was bright blue with only a few white, fluffy clouds which looked like painted there. Of course, everybody really loved the pleasant change of weather, but as 1st September drew nearer, not only one student swore softly. Outside is such a great weather, but they'll have to sit in boring lessons with absolutely haunted teachers! That was just wrong. Everybody agreed that playing football, hanging out with friends or simply walking in the Centre park and enjoying the peace and silence was much better. In this case the Centre park was wonderful – there you could calmly think about everything that bothered your mind or just relax. And now among the young students started functioning an old rule– to spend the last free days as active and interesting as possible, so you would have something to remember in the long, cold winter months.

Yami crossed the room and looked out of the window. It was a quarter to eight, and the city was waking for a new day. Everybody had their own labours and duties that had to be done. Although everything seemed to be alright, Yami felt restless. And that he tried to adress this suspicion to the Battle City finals which had just ended didn't help. The disturbance remained, sometimes grew and sometimes lessened, but didn't disappear. Yami turned away from the landscape and started pacing to and fro, obviously thinking.

He was almost sure that something was coming up again, and that there, no matter what it would be, Yugi and the others will be swept in. Yami stopped and looked at the smaller boy who was still sleeping peacefully. "Will he ever be able to live a normal life without all this insanity?" he thought. "After all, he surely deserves it." There was no answer to this question. Yami continued walking, trying to convince himself that it was nothing but his imagination, though it didn't work as well as he had hoped.

"Morning, Yami!" a sleepy voice came from behind him, followed by great yawning. "What's up? You woke me."

"Sorry, aibou." Yami turned to face his counterpart who stretched in that moment. "I didn't mean to."

"That's alright, I should've been getting up anyway," Yugi waved away the apology. "Come on, tell me what's new!"

"I'm not quite sure," Yami started warily, not wanting to upset the younger boy, "but I think something is about to happen."

"Again?" Yugi sounded quite bored. "I shall let everybody know that all attempts of taking over the world and the rest will have to wait until the next summer holidays when I'll have enough time to settle it. This year is very important for me - the exams and so on..."

"Well, I hope "everybody"will get the point," Yami smiled. "I understand you have only two free days left."

"You obligatory had to bring _that_ up?" Yugi groaned and disappeared under his blanket. After a short while from there came his muffled voice: "It's a complete hell, I tell you! You don't even manage to turn around when you already have done this, that and something more, _besides_ you actually don't know _what_! Absolute nightmare! You have wonderful luck that you don't have to go to that madhouse _every single day_!

"Still the last year sometimes I was listening in your place,"Yami reminded. Yugi groaned like somebody was trying to murder him.

"Didn't you have anything better to do?"

"And what about a "thank you"? If I am correct, I saved you in that test."

"Alright, alright!" Yugi agreed. "That B with plus is yours, but now leave me alone. If we have come to the school theme, I can go back to sleep as well."

In that instant somebody knocked at the door.

"Yugi? Yugi, are you awake?" It was Grandpa. Yami noticed a movement under the blanket.

"Yugi! Are you sick? It is nearly a half past eight! Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine!" from under the blanket appeared Yugi's tousled head. He blinked several times, because the bright daylight had dazzled his eyes.

"I started to worry about you," Grandpa opened the door. "You've got mail."

"Me!" Yugi jumped out of the bed. "But who would write to me?"

"I'll let you find out that by yourself," Grandpa said. "Just don't be delayed."

"Aha," Yugi murmured, taking the envelope. Grandpa went out of the room and closed the door, leaving him alone with Yami.

"Who would have sent it?" Yugi mused, staring at the letter thoughtfully.

"Maybe Marik?" Yami guessed. "You parted like friends, didn't you?"

"True," Yugi nodded. "But probably it's Mai who is writing. Okay, enough judgements." He impatiently opened the envelope and with surprise took out a silvery piece of paper.

" "Dear Mr Mutou, we are honoured to let You know that You are included in the competitor's list of "The Silver Dragon Championship". The tournament begins in 1st September. To the invitation is added a flight ticket in first class to Creta island. You will find all needed inventory in the hotel number that is reserved for You. With respect, Vivian Sinkay, the championship coordinator." Weird," he looked at Yami. "I noticed that there's not said who is the organizator of this tournament."

"So did I," Yami nodded seriously. "What do you say?"

"I think I'll accept the invitation," Yugi said after a moment of silence. "And you?"

"Then so be it," Yami agreed. "I just hope there will be no tricks hiding behind

this. You remember the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, don't you?"

"And what did you suppose?" Yugi asked back, re-reading the invitation. "But I think this time everything's gonna be alright. Nothing will happen, you'll see."

"I wish I had your faith," Yami murmured so quietly that Yugi didn't hear him and returned inside the Millenium Puzzle.

After a minute Yugi ran downstairs and devoured his breakfast (literally) while telling Grandpa about the received invitation. Salomon Mutou was happy hearing the news and gave him permission to go. True, Yugi didn't reveal that the championship and the school started at the same time, but there was no need to. Grandpa had already guessed that. After all, what else would explain his grandson's enormous joy, if not the chance to skip at least two weaks of education?

Soon Yugi was on his way to his best friend Joey's residence. The morning was really beautiful, but the message about the new tournament had made it just brilliant, nothing more and nothing less. Yugi started whistling a cheerful song, musing if he will meet any of his friends in Creta and what adventures are waiting for him.

Meanwhile Yugi had come in front of a large brick building and, without much further thinking, went inside. Still whistling, he climbed to the second storey, found the twenty sixth quarter and knocked three times.

Joey Wheeler was lying on the sofa fast asleep and snored softly. In one hand he held the remote control, but the other was hanging over the edge of the piece of furniture. Nearby on a small table was a paper bag, half filled with popcorn, another two were lying on the floor. The TV was on, and a smiling announcer was reading the morning news. When knocking resounded from the door, Joey snored a little bit louder but didn't react.

The banging at the door became louder and louder. When it was so loud that would have woken the dead, Joey simply turned to his other side and, muttering "Mum, just five more minutes", continued sleeping.

When there was no answer to the calls, a quiet rattling was heard at the door and after a brief moment Yugi came storming in. He ran to Joey's side and shook his friend.

"Joey! Joey, wake up! Up, sleepy!"

That worked. Joey's eyes shot open. For a short while he stared at Yugi with totally blank expression, then groaned.

"Why did ya hafta wake me!"

"It's already late," Yugi replied, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "I have fantastic news for you!"

"Late?" Joey reached out for the clock that was placed on the table and looked in the display. "Man, aren't you cracked or somethin' ? It's not even ten in the mornin'!" He groaned again. "Damnit, I wanted to sleep till three! Ya'r news can't wait a li'l bit longer?"

"Did you look through the mail?" Yugi completely ignored his words.

"In what time? Not everybody are such larks as ya. As for me, I was up until five in the mornin'."

"_Five_!" Yugi's eyes went round like two buttons. "What were you doing so long?"

"Watching TV," Joey answered, rising in a sitting position and rubbing his eyes. "Horror movies, if wanna know closer. "The Ring", "Nosferatu", "Exorcist" and so. Terribly good ones."

"This is planet Earth calling Joey!" Yugi waved his hand past his nose. "What about the mail?"

"Ya wanna say I'll have to move and get that stuff _myself_! No way! T'day I won't even go out of this room!"

"And if I would reveal that then you, perhaps, would be able to get some extra holidays?" Yugi asked slyly. Joey stared at him in disbelief, trying to understand if the boy isn't making fun of him, then dashed to the hall and was back after one milisec with huge pile of paper in his hands. One half he throwed away at once, but then his gaze stopped at a simple white enelope.

"What's this?" Joey asked suspiciously, staring at it like he saw a letter-bomb.

"Open it and you'll see," Yugi urged him. Joey hesitated for awhile, then obeyed and took out a piece of paper, a lot like the one Yugi had read this morning.

" "Dear Mr Wheeler… " blah-blah-blah… YAHOOOOOOOOO!" he jumped in the air and started dancing around the room, swinging the sheet. "We're going to Creta! There'll be no school!" Then he suddenly stopped and looked at his friend. "Do ya think that selfish money-bag, well, Kaiba, will be there as well?"

"Probably," Yugi shrugged. "If I'm correct with my guessings, only the best duelists are invited."

"EVEN BETTER!" Joey restarted his dance. "Now he'll see who's da man! I'll show him a puppy! That moron'll come howling at my feet!"

"Um… Joey, maybe slow down a little," Yugi unsteadily interrupted. "I think it would be better if you waited till the championship, okay?"

"What?… Oh, yes, OK," Joey sat back on the edge of the sofa and beaming re-read the invitation. "This sheet means my glory is going before me," he announced convincingly.

"We should tell Tea, Tristian and Ryou about this," Yugi suggested. "I'm sure they will be willing to come too."

"Ha!" a wide grin appeared in Joey's face. It slowly stretched from one of his ears to the other. "Y'know what? Tristian was watching those movies _too_! Can't wait to wake him up!"

Meanwhile in the other side of Domino City the door to Kaiba's office shot open.

"Seto! Seto, you've got mail!"

Kaiba shut his eyes and counted to ten and back. In Greek. It was the only thing that helped him to calm down. And after such a rude break-in was necessary a _very _strong remedy.

"Mokuba, how many times I have told you not to disturb me when I'm working?" Kaiba turned to his baby brother. "Besides, I read only e-mails, so you can throw that crap away at once."

"But… but this is important!" Mokuba argued. "Here, take this," he handed Kaiba a white envelope. "It was brought this morning. An invitation to some "Silver Dragon Championship"."

"And how do you know so well what exactly is written there, if I may ask?" Kaiba wanted to know. Mokuba started to stare in the ground beneath his feet, evidently ashamed. Kaiba understood where was the matter.

"Haven't you _still _learned that reading a letter that is meant for somebody else is impolite?" he asked severely. He didn't receive the answer, which meant he had been too strict.

"Well, if you are in the course, then maybe tell me something more about this championship," Kaiba asked a little bit softer. Mokuba lifted his head instantly; his eyes were shining in excitement.

"Seto, that'll be great! We have to be in Creta after two days, when the tournament will begin. You know, in the Mediterranean! That would be a nice change, won't it?"

"I don't think so," Kaiba growled. "I, unlike you, don't have anybody to look after me. And how do you think, who would manage the Corporation while I'm not here?"

"Roland will do," Mokuba shrugged.

"Oh, Roland will do!" Kaiba exploded. "Maybe Roland can do his own errands very well, but he has no idea how to control a big enterprise. Nobody of the rest has. If I'll leave everything _now,_ the Corporation will sink faster than you'll unerstand what the heck is going on! And in general, I don't have time for such follies as Duel Monsters championships. Now go. I have to get in order the book-keeping, that badger Kemo has made another mistake." He turned to his laptop, letting his little brother know that the conversation is over.

"Seto, stop it!" Mokuba decided not to give up so easily. "The Corp will be alright! Besides, a little change would do good for you. When you were in a _real _vacation for the last time?"

"Hmmm…" Kaiba started counting on his fingers. "One year, two years, three years… Never. And I don't need to do it now. You know that I can't stand the South climate."

"Seto, pleeeease!" Mokuba put up his little puppy dog's face.

"No."

"Yugi Mutou probably will be there too," Mokuba used his secret weapon that he had been keeping for this moment. Kaiba suddenly lifted his head.

"You think so?"

"I understand that only the better duelists are invited," Mokuba continued triumphantly, "so the King of Games definitely has to be there. Elementary logic." He tiltedhis head, waiting for his big brother's reaction.

Kaiba clenched his teeth and swore silently. Here revealed Mokuba's real nature – a cold advantager and manipulator, just like him. Usually Kaiba didn't pay any attention for all this, but now the last remark had hit the mark. He had to be the King of Games – **_he_**, not that emerger Mutou, who always preached about some stupid Heart of the Cards and won one duel after another. That wasn't right. Kaiba's last enterprise – the Battle City – was organized just for the reason to give him a chance to overthrow the "King" from the throne, but it didn't work, letting this Yugi get all the fame once more, leaving Kaiba, the true Emperor, in his shadow. Maybe this tournament was his big chance to get back the title of being the world's first duelist.

"Okay," Kaiba said at last. "Mokuba, go and get packed, we…" he fell silent, because his little brother had dashed out of the room and danced away along the hallway, definitely not hearing anything exept "okay". Kaiba turned to look out of the window, but in place of that his stare rested at his own reflection in the clear glass. And the view didn't please him at all. He saw dark circles under his eyes, a payback for the last two nights that he had spent working. Although Kaiba didn't want to admit that, he looked quite miserable. "Maybe a little rest won't be too bad," he thought.

After about an hour, when almost had started a slaughter, had been spoken (and shouted) the most terrible curses and said all known swores (in incompletable combinations), Yugi, Joey, Tristian, Tea and Ryou sat in Kame Game Shop. Yugi had just told them about the championship.

"This all sounds pretty nice," there was sarcasm in Tea's voice, "but _how_ are we going to get to Creta? You both," she pointed at Yugi and Joey, "have tickets, but how do we get them? Flight to Creta would cost a fortune!"

"Maybe likewise to the Duelist Kingdom?" Joey suggested. "At that time everythin' was fine."

"You forgot that this is a plane, not a gigantic ship," Tea pointed out curtly. "Then we can go to the Corp at once and ask Kaiba to lend us his private chopper.

"He won't," Ryou said.

"I didn't seriously mean that," Tea grimaced.

"Yugi, please tell Joey I've got an idea," Tristian suddenly spoke. He didn't talk with Joey since he almost had drowned him while trying to wake him up.

"A plan? **_You_**!" Joey's eyes went round in a fake surprise. "Since when…"

"SHUT UP!" Tea interfered. Right in that moment everybody fell silent. "Well, that's much better. What plan have you got?"

"If we need three tickets, then…" Tristian started but suddenly was interrupted by another voice.

"In fact only two."

"What did you say?" everybody turned to Ryou, who tried to look as small as possible.

"We'll need only two tickets," he repeated very quietly.

"How – only two?" Joey didn't understand. "You won't be comin' or what?"

"I will," Ryou said, pulling out from his pocket a silvery sheet of paper and showing it to the others. "I participate to the championship as well."

"Ummmm, Ryou, don't get it personal, but weren't only the best duelists invited?" Joey asked warily.

"That's right," Ryou nodded. When he continued, he sounded more convinced than before. "I participated in the Battle City finals, remember?"

"Wonderful, only two tickets then," Tristian slammed his hands together. "My adults recently won exactly two tickets to Creta in some lotery. The dates are the same, just we'll be in another plane."

"And you think you'll succeed in convincing your parents in giving up such a great vacation?" Tea asked sceptically, but Tristian already had the answer.

"Dad won't have time to go, if I'm correct, he has a pretty chaos at work and has to fix it, the sooner the better. And Mum won't object as well, so we don't have to worry about that."

"So decided," Yugi concluded. "Tomorrow evening we all are going to the Silver Dragon championship.

"And we'll r'turn with victory or won't return at all!" Joey shot up a fist. They had no idea by now how true these words would prove…

**Bloppers :)**

"Yugi! Are you sick? It is nearly a half past eight! Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I have Ebola and 24 hours left! But actually that's okay 'cause my friends are gonna save me once again!"

Selene JetFoot: major sweatdrops

YGO cast: laughs and rolls on the floor

**Author's End Notes**

Selene JetFoot: Howitwashowitwashowitwas?

The Green One: -hangs head- Just rubbish…

Selene JetFoot: Oh, thanks for your support. What do you think? -turns to YGO cast-

Whole cast: -shooting frightened glances at The Green One- The same thing…

Selene JetFoot: I'LL THROW YOU ALL OUTTA HERE! AND KICK YOUR FUNKY BUTTS!

YGO cast: -plead- No, please, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Selene JetFoot: Oky doky, but don't try to say that EVER AGAIN! Thank's for your attention.

Whole cast: -relieved-

Selene JetFoot: Now, that was much better. I see reviews coming $$

The Green One: Actually these are love letters for ya…

Selene JetFoot: -beams- REALLY?

The Green One: Nope.

Selene JetFoot: Yep, that's my bro. A little, adorable angel.

The Green One: -whacks her with the laptop- -yells- _I'M NOT ADORABLE! _

_AND I'M NOT AN ANGEL!_

Selene JetFoot: -grins menacingly- Of coooooooourse. So, about the next chapter. Something about the future, some nervous yamis and some very angry ones. Well, you understand what I want from you. REVIEWS! -swings an AK-47- And quickly! Till the next time, folks!

The Green One: -meditating- -opens one eye- She'll be back…


End file.
